RF4: Leon one-shots
by Jane Glass
Summary: As the title reads, this is going to be a list of one-shot stories for Leon. Some may include other characters, and may have different pairings. Be sure to tell me via review or PM if you have a request for a future chapter.
1. RF4: Leon one-shots

**As the title reads, this is going to be a list of one-shot stories for Leon. Some may include other characters, and may have different pairings. Be sure to tell me via review or PM if you have a request for a future chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Table of Contents:**

* * *

 **Story 1: Always  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Hey, I meant it when I said I'd always be here for you when you need me."  
Leon/Frey**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Don't Go** **  
Rating: T  
Summary: They stared at each other, before Frey spoke up, "You won't lose me." "I try to tell myself that all the time...but I can't count the nights I fell asleep, wondering where I'd be when I woke up...wondering who I'd lose."  
Leon/Frey  
**


	2. Always

**Always**

 **AN: I got inspired to write this because of a conversation Frey and Leon had in my game. The conversation went like this:**

 **Leon: Um...what are you doing?**

 **(Frey could then say either "Seeking something fun." or "Getting depressed." and if you choose the latter, then the conversation continues like this)**

 **Leon: I see. Well, it's perfectly natural to become depressed every now and again. But I'm here to support you. And I always will be.**

 **For those wondering, I'm also dating him (trying to marry Doug, but I want to get the third arc first). So I hope you all enjoy this sad but hopefully cute story!**

* * *

Frey woke up teary eyed, sweating, and tangled in the sheets of her bed. She let out a sigh as she untangled her legs and escaped from the covers, then she stood up and straightened her light blue gown out before she headed through the door to the town square.

From a glance at the clock, she knew it was late, but she needed the fresh air, the smell of the town, and the wind against her face.

She breathed in deeply as she glanced around, happy that not many people were out at such a late time, but she still felt uncomfortable standing around, and quickly headed towards the lake.

Once she was at Selphia Dragon lake she smiled fondly at the cool water and quickly walked over to sit down on the ground near it.

"Hey, you," a familiar voice spoke, and she nearly jumped, but upon looking over her shoulder to see Leon standing on the steps leading to the back door of the Obsidian Mansion, she instead smiled and greeted him in return, "Hello, Leon."

He smirked and walked forward to sit down next to her, "Were you planning on getting a past-midnight snack?"

Frey glanced back towards the water, "I woke up and I can't get back to sleep."

Leon nodded at her answer, his own light blue eyes growing pained, "Happens to a lot of us."

"Does..." Frey paused, wondering if she might cross the invisible line that she sometimes played around, "Does it happen to you?"

They met each other's eyes as an tense silence fell between them, then he nodded slightly before putting his mask of a smirk back on, "Well, yes, I am human."

She continued to frown at him though, and that was when she decided to go further past the line of their normal conversations, "Why are you up?"

"Same reason as you," he said simply.

"You had a bad dream?"

He looked a little shocked that she'd asked, but of course, he quickly turned the attention back to her, "I'm sorry to hear that you did. Do you want to talk about it?"

Frey was half-tempted to push him about his reasons for being awake, but the way he seemed so serious and sympathetic lured her away from that topic, "The dream wasn't very scary, but...it was...confusing. I've been having dreams about my past, and I think some of them are actually memories...I can't remember anything, though."

He slowly reached over to gently grab her hand, "So, you're awake because...the fact that you can't remember is bothering you?"

She shook her head, "It just feels like I'm missing so much...so many years of my life are gone. And-I mean, I'm happy with how things have turned out, I'm glad that I've met all of you..."

"But?"

Frey felt the tears coming, and she bit her lip for a moment before continuing, "I'm afraid...of just so much! What if I forget everything? What if I find out that I used to be someone terrible? What if..."

Suddenly Leon put his left hand finger against her lips to shush her, and she glanced up to meet his sad light blue eyes. "Frey, calm down."

When he moved his finger from her lips, she quickly spoke up again, "How can you say that?"

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes searching hers as he thought about it, then he sighed softly, "There's no reason to be afraid of any of those things. If you somehow forget everything again, then we'll help you...but it's unlikely that that would happen. We've all got your back."

"Okay, but what if..."

"What if you were someone terrible? It doesn't matter now, Frey. Nothing you did in your past life will be held against you."

She smiled softly, though a tear rolled down her face, which Leon reached forward to wipe away, his eyes still pained.

Frey leaned against him then, making him gasp in shock, to which she smirked, "You okay?"

His breathing slowly returned to it's normal pace, but she could hear his heart still beating fast. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

She nodded a little against him, "Thank you, Leon."

"Hey, I meant it when I said I'd always be here for you when you need me."

Frey smiled at that, and they continued to sit their in comfortable silence, both knowing that neither of them wanted to sleep again tonight, not when they could spend their time together like this.


	3. Don't Go

**Don't Go**  
 **  
AN: Thank you, Guest, for your review!**

 ** _Guest:_**

 _ **not enough stories with leon and dylas(friendships or as lovers).so a couple of one shots with dylas and leon?and then maybe leon and venti,leon and vishnal and maybe a rare one of leon and his guardian form?**_

 **I'll try to get around to writing some Leon and Dylas stories, and then some of the other ones you mentioned, too, as they do sound like good ideas! :) I already have this story written, though, so here this is for now.**

 **Leon inspired this story. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I had been dating him, and when he said this I had been dating him too, but funnily enough, Doug's marriage event starts soon after this happened. Anyways, my third arc is activated now...AFTER I got married to Doug. Oh, well, I couldn't turn him down, even though I wanted Venti to be here for the wedding. She'll be there to see us have children! :)**

 **Here's what he said to inspire this story:**

 **Leon:**  
 **Hey, look at me. Show me your face.**

 **...**

 **I sometimes get scared.**  
 **Well...that when I wake up tomorrow, these happy days with you will simply vanish.**

 **And now to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Frey pushed her plate away from her, now stuffed from the delicious risotto she'd been eating. She realized then that they'd spent nearly an hour already, and smiled at the thought that she hadn't noticed at all. It was fine, after all, she had been prepared to spend a lot of time and didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day anyways. Spending the rest of her day with Leon sounded like the perfect idea to her.

He suddenly smiled at her, "What do you want for desert?"

She glanced at his empty plate that once had some sort of cooked lamp squid on it, and back to him all the while wondering if he could possibly still have room for food. He had had more food than her, she was sure...on the other hand, he was bigger than her, and taller.

She debated giving him a silly and slightly inappropriate reply, like, 'You.', but decided against it, "I'm full."

He smirked, "And here I was waiting for a more interesting reply. Ah well, maybe next time?"

Frey got a feeling that their thoughts on her reply had been similar, and wondered what he meant by next time, but she simply brushed that thought aside as she stood from the table, "Maybe so."

He stood as well and they stepped out, since they had payed Porcoline before eating.

"So then, shall I walk you home, My Lady?"

Frey glanced up to meet his bright blue eyes, "I don't want to go home just yet."

He immediately smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

She smiled back at him, happy that he hadn't been annoyed or anything with her decision, then she took his hand, shocking him slightly.

She led the way on the stone paved path and took them in the direction of the Inn, just because she loved the path so much.

They passed some of the other villagers, who commented on how cute they were, said 'Hey' or simply nodded to them as they walked past them.

Frey wondered for a moment if maybe Leon would be annoyed with how slow she was taking the walk, but decided that if he minded, he would speak up.

After the slow walk she stopped outside the Inn and walked in as she shivered from the cold winter air.

"Is it starting to snow again?"

Frey glanced over to Arthur who was sitting on one of the benches in the Inn, but Leon spoke before she could, "Looks like it's about to. You might want to get home."

Arthur nodded as he stood, "You might want to return home too, Frey. Unless you plan on staying at the Inn tonight."

She blushed from the way Arthur smiled at her and Leon before walking out. Arthur was so mischievous sometimes.

However, neither her or Leon listened to his advice, or rather, Leon's advise, and instead they headed up the stairs and into the back room on the very left. Leon's room.

Frey smiled at some of the things she'd brought for him, while he walked to the window before he said, "Something tells me Arthur either ran home, or got snowed on a little. Both are quite amusing thoughts. Maybe he ran home, but still got snowed on."

So it was snowing then. Frey wondered how she'd get home, but pushed the thought aside. She could hurry back later.

She also didn't say anything about Leon's playful comment on Arthur, and began to look through some books he had laying around. They were all quite interesting looking, with interesting names. She ran her hand over the spines of the books, some were dark red, and others were green and blue and tan colored.

"Why don't you read me one of these?"

She slightly regretted her words when she felt Leon patting her head, "Very well. Choose one."

He finally stopped patting her and walked to his bed to sit down, but she turned back to the books and soon grabbed one of the books he had.

Frey walked to his bed too, where Leon had layed back against the wall, pillows between him and the hard surface, then she climbed up onto the bed and turned to lay next to him, partially laying against his shoulder, which he wrapped around her easily.

Leon grabbed the book from her after they were comfortable, and he took one look at it before smiling, "Good choice."

She smiled at, wondering what exactly would happen in the book, and listened carefully as he started reading it. Soon she was in another world, another time.

He read fluently, stopping only everyone once and a while to take a sip out of a cup on his bedside table, or sometimes pausing when it seemed right.

His voice was soft and fit each part he read perfectly, whether he was narrating, or doing one of the characters voice and lines, and he changed his tone very so slightly when needed, making it just right.

Soon though, the book was over, and Frey was tired. He had been right, it had been a good choice, though she imagined all of the books he had in his room were nice.

After he set the book aside carefully, he asked her what she thought of the book, and they exchanged some thoughts on the interesting, but nice little book, though Frey had trouble speaking, as she was tired, and some of it ended up mumbled, but Leon seemed to understand her words, anyways.

Finally that conversation ended, and Leon suddenly spoke again, almost causing Frey to jump, "It's pretty late, Frey."

She blinked a few times after opening her eyes, then she met his gaze, "I should probably get going."

They both stayed still, then she sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, trying to get herself together. She stretched and yawned, then saw that he had been right, because according to a clock on his wall, it was already twelve something.

"Well, I never said you had to leave."

Frey turned back to Leon, slightly shocked by his words. She stared at him while trying to decide if he was being serious, or if he was joking.

Finally she decided, even if he were being serious, then she couldn't stay...why would he want her to stay? Maybe she didn't want to know that answer, but she made sure to at least act like she thought he were joking, "Stop being silly, Leo!"

He sighed softly, sitting up to meet her eyes properly, "I'm not joking."

She blushed a little, "You-what?"

Leon reached forward slowly and gently grabbed her hand, "Stay here tonight. It's cold outside, and the streets are probably going to be hard to walk on, with all the snow."

Frey's heart was racing, and suddenly the room seemed too small, "I'll be fine! I've been through snow before and I'm sure it's not too cold, and anyways, we wouldn't want rumors going around or anything."

He raised an eyebrow, getting that humored look in his eyes, "You need to relax. Are you worried that'll I'll draw on your face while you're asleep?"

His joking and silly tone made her relax a little. She really shouldn't stay though, "Leon...I need to go home now. If Vishnal doesn't see me in bed tomorrow morning when he goes in to wake me up..."

She trailed off, letting her words sink in, but it didn't seem to change Leon's mind at all, "You can tell him that you stayed out all night. You've done it before."

She had, and he was right. There were countless times where she'd stayed out fighting monsters, collecting items, going through dungeons, and the like...

Frey eyebrows lifted slightly in realization, "Why do you want me to stay so much?"

He seemed too serious about it too, so really, she didn't need her excuses and reasons. She needed to ask him the question that was the most obvious.

His bright blue eyes suddenly looked sad, "You know, I wasn't going to date you at first...because I didn't want to marry you...for other reasons..."

Frey frowned, "Leon..."

"I don't want to lose you now."

They stared at each other, before Frey spoke up, "You won't lose me."

"I try to tell myself that all the time...but I can't count the nights I fell asleep, wondering where I'd be when I woke up...wondering who I'd lose."

Things clicked together in Frey's mind, and part of her realized he must have had not only friends and families, but probably also a lover.

She pushed that thought away though, "You need to relax," they shared a small smile, "Do you think I'd just let something like that happen?"

He seemed to ignore most of her question, "Why don't you stay and help me relax? Just tonight?"

His eyes were pleading her, and the look on his face was one she rarely saw. She knew she couldn't leave, "Alight."

She was about to add playfully that she didn't have any sleep cloths here, but then he stood and walked to a dresser before tossing her a men's sleep shirt, which would be extremely long on her, she could tell.

Then he started taking out some other clothing for himself, "I won't watch you. Promise."

She ignored his smirk that she could see even with him turned to one side in search of his sleep wear, and quickly took off her head crown and her other hair decorations, letting her green and slightly grey hair fall around her, then she took off her gloves and other accessories before taking off her boots and socks, then she took off nearly all of her other clothes, blushing all the while, before quickly throwing on the dark red shirt he'd given her, and as she had guessed, it nearly fell to her knees, and she had to push the sleeves up a bit.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him dressing, and she turned to instead pick up her clothes and accessories and put them in a tidy little bundle near the bed.

The sound of him saying "Hmm" snapped her back out of staring at the books that she'd started to stare at, for lack of anything else to do.

He was staring at her, looking slightly amused and slightly surprised, "You should wear my clothes to sleep more often."

Frey blushed and felt the urge to throw something at him, but she held it back and instead climbed back into the still warm bed, "You said just tonight, Leo." She reminded him playfully, pointing at him.

"I did."

He climbed into the bed too, and she caught him blushing a bit as he laid down. At least that helped comfort her though, she thought before snuggling against him, and causing him to let out a small noise of surprise.

She smiled up at him while he stared back at her, blushing more than he had been already, "You were the one who asked me to stay."

He suddenly reached up to ruffle her hair, "I was."

She grabbed his arm, feeling extremely childish, "Stop that!"

Leon pulled back, and she sighed in relief before meeting his eyes again.

He'd gone back to being serious almost instantly, "I'm glad you're staying tonight."

Frey wondered what to say to that, but suddenly she didn't have to wonder, because she couldn't speak.

He'd leaned forward, and softly pressed his lips to her, and she returned the soft, sweet kiss for a moment, but then he pulled back, smiling at her, "Good night, Frey."

She smiled back at him, "Have sweet dreams, Leon."


End file.
